Neverending Love
by G0LD3Nx3
Summary: Hermione must choose her one true love. But will death put an end to her desicion? NOTE: Though Hermione and Draco are the MAIN characters, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Dean Thomas also play MAJOR ROLES IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY!
1. The Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story, **! EXCEPT ! :**Professor McKinley.

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction. Please feel free to comment and question. Tell me how you like the story, and if it's worth updating! Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Golden streaks of sun trickled through the girls' dormitory window as Hermione began to stir in her sleep. "Draco, we can't do this. Not here…not now…" She was having that same old nightmare she'd been having since the beginning of summer. She and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin were in one of the secluded passageways of Hogwarts castle. Draco was once again, trying to bribe her into doing things that she knew were wrong. She pushed his hand away from the pleats of her skirt. "Draco, if we're going to try to work things out between us, we have to go at a pace that suits us both," she said at last. She could tell he was getting frustrated. "Come on, Hermione, you can't go on being prude forever", he said with an annoyed look on his face. The word _prude_ hit her like a ton of bricks. She had always considered herself a little more conservative that the rest of the girls at Hogwarts, but never prude. She had kissed him and even made out once or twice. What was so _prude_ about that? "Listen Draco, if you can't handle taking this relationship at a comfortable level, I can't be with you, and that's final." she said. Suddenly, in a flash, his expression changed from annoyance, to anger and disbelief. "No one ever rejects me, because it will be the last thing they ever do!" He said, as he began to grab at her shirt in fury, while trying to tear it off of her. "NO DRACO! STOP! I BEG OF YOU!" she screamed, as she tried to pry his hands off her uniformed shirt.

Suddenly, Hermione bolted upright in her four-poster, her thoughts running all over. The girls of the Gryffindor common room were clustered at the edge of her bed, trying to calm her down. "What the heck was that all about?" said Parvati with a look of fright on her face. "Yeah Hermione, you had us scared to death!" said Ginny Weasley, her best friend Ron's little sister. "Wow… I really don't know…I think I was having a nightmare." said Hermione, knowing perfectly well what was really wrong. Even though she knew what was bothering her, and she and Ginny had become close friends over the summer, she still couldn't manage the truth. "Well as long as you're not having a seizure, I guess you're okay." Said Ginny, with a joking expression, "it's time for breakfast anyway." When Hermione hesitated to get up from her bed, Hannah Abbot gave her a puzzled look. "Are you coming or what, Hermione?" she asked. "Um, I'll be right down," she said, "I just have to get dressed and wash up a bit." She was still dazed from what she had just experienced. "Okay…"replied Hannah. "I guess we'll meet you down there."

After the other girls had gone down to the Great Hall for early breakfast, Hermione sat on her bed for a few more moments, still in a cold sweat. "It felt so real," she muttered to herself. She was always amazed at how nightmares felt like such realities, even when she knew they weren't. "Maybe I _do_ still like him," she said. She always felt she did, ever since they went out for that short period of time. But he wasn't the only guy on her mind. She and Ron were always flirting, but nothing was definite _there_. Still, she was surprised she hadn't had any dreams about _him_. And her and Harry never really talked about love much, unless it involved Cho Chang. She quickly gathered her thoughts again. "It's the first week back to school," she seemed to say to no one. "Can't let some dumb old crush ruin it." So with that, she got up and began to rummage through her trunk, searching for her uniform and hair brush. She pulled out her white oxford shirt, gray vest with the Gryffindor emblem, plaid skirt, and mismatched socks. "These will have to do for now," she said as she looked at the socks with pity. She set her clothes on her bed and began to head to the window to close the curtains so she could have a bit of privacy….

-- End, Chapter One. **The Nightmare**


	2. The Anonymous Letter

She was about halfway across the room when she heard a soft thump on the carpeted floor. "What was that?" she whispered. She turned around to find an off-white envelope, sealed with a heart. "Must've fallen out of my clothes," she said. She wondered what it could be, and who it was from. So she headed toward the envelope and picked it up. As she was about to open it, the letter burst open to reveal a shimmering pink message. "Oh my god", sputtered Hermione as she tried to catch her breath. It read, "My dearest Hermione, I have been having dreams about you since the end of last term. Meet me behind the knight on the 2nd floor, during lunch. See you there." Then, before she could even reread the message or have time to think, the letter was gone and all that was left was a puffy wisp of pink smoke. "I wonder who it's from," Hermione whispered without knowing why. There was no one around to disturb, but the room seemed so quite, that the air called for whispering. "Oh wow, I didn't realize what time it was!" she said suddenly snapping back to reality. "I better get down to the Great Hall! Breakfast is almost over!" And with that, she quickly got dressed, shoved the letter into her bag, and ran out of the girls' dormitory.

"Alright class, settle down," said Professor McGonagall hastily as she walked into the classroom. "Today we have a very special guest who will be teaching you how to protect yourself against some of the dark magic that was used during previous events." As she spoke, Hermione couldn't help but notice that Professor McGonagall kept a firm eye on her, her best friends Ron and Harry, Ginny, and Neville Longbottom. She knew why though, her and her friends had faced Death Eaters left and right last term, ending with the death of the headmaster. "This man has had many prestigious honors and has also faced Lord Voldemort at his most powerful stage", she went on, "Please welcome, Professor McKinley." The class gave a bored applause. "Well hello, students!" said McKinley, rather more enthusiastically than necessary. "Now, I know this isn't the class you're use to learning about dark magic in, but seeing as how Professor McGonagall is utmost head of the school, and she hasn't packed to moved into Dumbledore's office yet, we thought it most appropriate to continue in here." As he continued rambling on, Hermione took her chance to tell Harry. "Psst, I have to tell you something…it's really important," Hermione whispered to Harry. "What is it?" he questioned, not wanting to listen to the speech they were about to face. "Well, I've been having this nightmare and…" "Ms. Granger! Please come sit up front if you cannot behave during a guest speaking. Thank you!" said Professor McGonagall shrilly. "Yes, Professor," she replied. So Hermione grabbed her things and sat up front with a rotten look on her face, knowing that there wasn't much time to tell Harry and Ron everything that was on her mind. After transfiguration was over, the class filed out of the room. "What were you trying to tell me?" asked Harry, catching up with her. "Well we need a bit of privacy first," said Hermione, "Too many people can hear us." "Are you coming Ron?" she said loudly over her shoulder. But Ron was too busy showing off some fancy gadget his twin brothers Fred and George had just invented. "I'll catch up with you guys later!" He screamed, as he was brought down in a pool of interested students. "…Okay", Hermione said, a little disappointed at Ron for not wanting to know what was going on. And with that, Hermione took Harry by the arm, and led him into an empty classroom.


	3. Surprising Feelings

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, but you know how it is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she had told him all about the nightmare, the "almost" rape, and the letter, Harry looked dazed and confused. "My only conclusion is that maybe Draco feels the same way about _you_. The letter is probably from him. Maybe he wants to sort things out and maybe…well, you know, go out again." "Oh that would be wonderful!" said Hermione, before she could catch herself. Even though she knew her and Harry were best friends, she couldn't help notice the look he gave her each time she goggled over a guy. "Hermione, I have to tell you something too…," he said as he looked into her big, brown eyes. "What is it?" she asked, a little unsure. "Even though you thought I had a… a 'thing' for Ginny…well…I was just trying to keep you confused…I was just trying to hide my real feelings…for _you_", he said, looking more like a red tomato with every word. "I can't stand it when you talk about other guys the way you do." Hermione stood speechless, not sure what to say. Something dawned on her. Could it be possible that she liked Harry too? How could this be? First Draco, then Ron, and now Harry? Weird things were going on, and Hermione didn't like the looks of it. So she was honest. "Harry, I'm not completely sure if what I feel for you is the truth, or if it's just my mind playing games," she replied. "Well we can find out," he said with a smirk.

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then, she slowly put her arms around his neck and leaned in close. He brushed her lips lightly with his, not wanting to ruin the effect. Her face felt hot and tingly, and a warming sensation swept over her body. He brushed his lips again with hers, and she felt him smile against her skin. "I do like him," she said to herself. After her brain confirmed that thought, it brought out a side of her she'd never seen. They began to kiss more feverishly, having a war with each other. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he began to unbutton her shirt. "No Harry," she breathed, "We can't go that far." "Okay," he said, a little disappointed. "But I had fun." She giggled and buttoned her shirt, then grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "Me too," she said, and she walked out the door smiling to herself.


	4. What's Considered Too Far?

During lunch, she raced up the stairs to the second floor, her heart beating faster with every step she took. She looked around, not knowing what to expect. "I've been waiting," said a male voice. She thought she recognized it. "Ronald?" said Hermione, still not knowing if she was right. "You've guessed correctly," he said, stepping from behind a shadow. "You gave me a scare, Ron," said Hermione, her heart rate slowing down a bit. "I didn't mean to… I just wanted to see you so badly," he said, shuffling his feet. "Oh…well…according to the letter…you've been…having dreams about…_me_?" she said, a little taken back. She could never imagine that Ronald Weasley would write such a 'mush-gush' letter, let alone even feeling that way towards her. "Yes Hermione," he said. "I have been having dreams about being with you…I-I really like you 'Mione". There was silence in the room. "I don't know w-what to say," she stuttered out. "Here, I'll say it for you," he said. And in a swift movement, he grabbed her by the waist and planted a kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss without thinking. Soon he was leading her up the marble staircases, to the common room. He began to undress. "Ron, what do you think you're doing?" she asked, puzzled at his thoughts. "What is with you boys thinking that just because I'm a girl, I'll want to hit home with you right off the bat? You can be so inconsiderate!" She stormed over to the portrait hole, with Ron calling after her. "Hermione, I thought you wanted me to!" he said, while trying to get his shirt back on. "Why do you have to be this way?" But she was gone, leaving a half dressed Ron puzzled and disappointed.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" said Hermione as she stepped out of the portrait hole. "You look like you've seen a ghost!" "Well, that wouldn't be surprising 'round here, now would it?" said Ginny with a hint of a smile on her face. "I really need to tell you something important. It's been bothering me for so long that I need to tell someone. And right now, you're the only one I can talk to." She said. "Oh…okay," replied Hermione, "Let's just go up to the common room and talk. That way we can be alone." "Good idea." said Ginny. On the way up to the common room however, Dean Thomas caught up with them. "Hermione!" he said. "Professor Flitwick needs to see you in his office! Something about a past report!" "Oh no!" said Hermione, "Ginny, we can talk later, can't we?" And she rushed down the staircases to professor Flitwick's office. "What were you going to tell her that's been bugging you so much, huh Gin?" he said snootily, once Hermione was gone. "Not anything about past events between us, I assume." "You used Professor Flitwick as a little diversion didn't you, you little sneak!" Ginny was now filling with rage. "You know damn well what I was going to tell her, Dean Thomas! I have to talk to someone! Do you think I can leave this in the dark forever? Maybe you can, but I can't! I have 7 months before my whole life changes and whether you're in it or not, I don't care!" And she stalked away, breathing heavily, and tears rolling down her cheeks.


	5. Nightime Fun & Nightime News

Author's Note: Thanks so much to KATARINA, for being my outstanding "TIPPER"! Everyone be sure to check out her upcoming story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, at 8:00 that night, Hermione planned on meeting Draco outside the dungeons. He told her he had a surprise for her. "Maybe this is my chance," she thought to herself as she was heading down the marble staircase. "Maybe this time, everything will be better. We'll be a couple again and all will be well." She didn't realize how much she had on her mind because before she knew it, her hand was knocking on the door of the dungeons lair. "Hermione! You're right on time!" said Draco happily, opening the door and letting her in. As soon as she stepped foot inside, she was stunned. The dungeon no longer looked like a dungeon, but a beautified piece of a romantic dream. The floor was laid with a gorgeous white carpet of what looked like soft clouds, tossed with red rose petals. The stone fireplace had a roaring fire, crackling romantically. The couch had been dressed in silk, and there was a tea set on the coffee table. Draco was in his best satin robes with his hair lacking gel, and Hermione decided that he looked simply dashing. "Right this way, to château Draco," he said with a smile. She giggled and proceeded to sit on the couch. "It's so amazing Draco, how did you do it?" she asked as he poured them some tea. "Let's not worry about that right now," he said, and he handed her a cup. "I wanted to bring you here to talk about…_us_. I've been having second thoughts on Pansy Parkinson…oh Hermione you _know_ you're so much better! I try to go out with other girls to get my mind off of you but it's useless! So many other guys want to be with you and I want to be the one!" Hermione sat patiently until she thought he was calm. "Draco, I like you too, but if we did…you know, go out, there would have to be some rules." "Anything," he replied, exasperated. "We do what _I_ want," she said with a devilish grin. She surprised herself with how bold she was being. Why couldn't she have led on the other guys the way she led on Draco? She put down her tea and gave Draco a kiss like the beat of butterfly wings. He returned the favor, and everything else that happened that night is history.

Hermione stood before the fat lady. "Password?" she said sleepily. "Dumbledore Honors", Hermione replied. "Go in", said the fat lady. And as Hermione crawled through the portrait hole, she could hear the fat lady's distant, erupting snores. As her feet hit the ground of the common room, she was given a fright by a sudden shrill voice. "Where in bloody hell have you been?" said Ginny, in her night gown, "It's 3 o'clock in the morning!" "Oh my god", said Hermione startled, "You scared the crap out of me! I was just umm…yeah well I uhh…," her voice trailed off. "Oh dear…it's about a boy isn't it Hermione? You have that stupid twinkie in you're eye again!" "Don't you mean twinkle, Ginny?" said Hermione, suppressing laughter. "Oh…yeah, I guess so I…oh Hermione I've done a bad thing! I can't stop thinking about food!" said Ginny in a panic. "Well, Gin, just go get some…it's really not that hard…" "No, Hermione! I've been thinking about food all the time and I've been gaining weight because…I'm…I'm…" "You're what, Ginny?" "I'm pregnant Hermione! I'm pregnant okay!" And then huge tear drops began to stain her face. "Ginny! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Then, as soon as those words came out of her mouth, Hermione knew what a stupid question it was, because if she herself had been pregnant, she wouldn't have told anyone until absolutely necessary. But Ginny began to explain. "It was Dean Thomas. I-I took things too far Herms…I meant to t-tell you earlier…It was just a k-kiss…but then…well it turned more passionate then I w-wanted it to but he wouldn't stop and then it began to feel so good so I just couldn't and now…oh Hermione m-my life is over! I'm too young to get married, and I'm too young to have a child! What will my m-mother think? She won't let me go back to the burrow! Father still working for the ministry is out of the q-question if Scrimageour has anything to do with it! Ron is going to think I'm a total slut, and I'm already _TWO_ months p-pregnant!" Ginny sobbed with the biggest tears Hermione had ever seen. She slowly smoothed Ginny's hair, and realized why Professor Flitwick wasn't in his office. Dean had used that as a diversion, she'd later figure out. She tried to comfort Ginny, and told her everything was going to be okay, but knowing that the chances of a happy ending weren't likely.

For the next few days, Hermione couldn't stop thinking not only about the news of Ginny's young pregnancy, but also the night she had spent with Draco. He was so romantic and considerate and all those things that just dazzled her. He was an expert, and he knew exactly how to get her excited. He touched her in ways that made her feel as if she were flying. During last period, Hermione came to a terrible flashback. "SH--!" she thought to herself. "WE NEVER USED PROTECTION!" Hermione's face went pale. She ran as fast as she could into the bathroom and leaned over the toilet to throw up, while being taunted and teased by Moaning Mertle. "One little night's fun is all it takes!" she shrieked with laughter, "One little night's fun is all it takes, before you PAY THE PRICE! Ha ha!" "Shut up, Mertle!" said Hermione with tears in her eyes. She came out of the stall and went over to look at herself in the mirror. Her over-volumized brown hair, her puffy, red cheeks, her miserable brown eyes, and her half frowning lips all seemed to say desperate. But then, a light of determination began to flicker in her eyes. From that day on she decided: She would help Ginny out with her pregnancy, but she herself would never turn out like Ginny Weasley, pregnant at the age of 15, even if she had to make it that way _herself_.


	6. Ronald the Pig and Draco the 'Gentleman'

The next day at lunch, Ron and Hermione were at it again as usual. "Hermione I really am a BURPPPP…gentleman…sorry 'Mione," he said with an embarrassed look. "See Ronald, this is exactly what I mean," she replied, feeling slightly sorry that she was hurting his feelings. She couldn't keep her mind from drifting, however. There were so many boys! And so little time! (Or so it seemed) "What do I do? I don't know who to choose!" she said to herself. "Or better yet, I can't!" And she continued to beat herself up over the mess and stalked out of the Great Hall, talking to herself all the way to the common room.

When she got to her dormitory, she found a surprise on her bed. There, on her pillow, were tiny gold earrings, which twinkled like stars. "Oh my," Hermione gasped, and picked them up for a closer look. There was just a small note that said, "I had fun the other night. We should do it again sometime. Literally. Enjoy the earrings. See you tomorrow, Draco." "He is the most charming boy I think I've ever met." Hermione said to herself, as she put on the earrings and headed for the dungeons. She was anxious to say "Thank You" early, and she also wanted to let Draco know about her apprehensions from the other night.

When she got inside the dungeons, Draco was the first to speak. "Those earrings look so good on you," he said, bedazzled. "Thanks Draco, it was so thoughtful of you, but I really must insist that we sit down." "Starting already, are we?" he said with a smirk, "We just had fun the other night." "No, Draco I don't mean that..."she replied with hesitation, "We never used protection…I could be pregnant! Why didn't we think of that before we had our 'fun'?" She looked at him solemnly and her expression demanded him to speak. "Well, baby, I thought of it…it's just too bad you didn't." Something inside Hermione's head clicked as she let out all her rage. "You bas----! You knew all along that we weren't using protection, just so I'd get pregnant! How could you! I trusted you!" Now her eyes were filling with hate, and she felt hot tears approaching her eyes. "You're a mudblood," he said. "It's not my fault that you have to pay for what you've done. Now I've given you a night of pleasure and earrings that are worth more than you are! And what do you have to say? 'Why didn't you tell me Draco?' " He mimicked in a high voice. "This is all you're fault, Draco," he mimicked again. "Well, guess what 'Herms', you're just a dirty little mudblood and you should be thankful! Now give me back those damn earrings if you are so ungrateful and get out!" Hermione's head was spinning. She was suddenly feeling dizzy. And the next thing she knew, she was being taken to the hospital wing.


	7. Crooshanks, Bringer of Death

When Hermione woke up, she was looking into the eyes of her two best friends. "Hey Hermione," Harry said. "Finally awake?" She tried to sit up straight but her back seemed to be sore. She looked around and then asked, "How long has it been since I was last awake?" She shook with uncertainty. "Well, if you really ought to know, Rip Van Winkle," Ron gave Harry a nudge in the ribs, "Madam Pomfrey gave you the best sleeping medicine around, and you've been sleeping like a baby for the past month. But don't worry! You've got plenty of get well cards and she's been feeding you through _this_ thing," Ron said, as he pulled out a long feeding tube and a funnel. "She said you should be glad you weren't awake during lunch time," Harry smirked. She laughed. She hadn't felt this happy in a what felt like forever.

"Oh, looks like sleeping beauty is up," said Madam Pomfrey, as she set a tray of medicine down on the counter. "How are you feeling, dear?" "Well, if I could just have some medicine for my back, I'd be good as new." replied Hermione. "Oh terrific," said Madam Pomfrey. "We can release you within 2 days, so I'll give you something for that aching back, and we'll be all set." She handed Hermione something which smelled horrid, and took on the color of bogey, but she drank up, and within the hour, she felt fine again. Hermione talked with Harry and Ron for a while but couldn't help but notice something going on with the two boys. "Is something wrong, you guys?" she asked. "Well, 'Mione," they began. "We just wanted to tell you how sorry we are for being pig headed and what did you call it? Oh…well…_inconsiderate_." They finished with winded relief. "Will you accept our apology?" they said. Hermione thought. Well, she said to herself. Considering Malfoy, these two are angels. _Malfoy_…she thought. That's another thing she'd have to tell them about. "I accept your apology", she said. And with that, hugged them both and made a self-note. From this day forward, she thought to herself, they really are my best of friends.

After some herb tea made by Madam Pomfrey, Harry and Ron left and let Hermione get some rest. That night, however, sleep was the last thing on her mind.

Later that night, Hermione got a visitor. "Hey there, Crooshanks!" exclaimed Hermione happily. She hadn't seen her furry friend in ages. "What's that, you got there, huh?" said Hermione, stroking the cat's fur and seeing a rolled up piece of parchment in its mouth. Crooshanks dropped the paper in its master's hand. Hermione unraveled it to read this message:

Mudblood,

If you want to live past your pregnancy than you'd better not tell anyone about our little chat in the dungeons. Mind you, if you think there's somewhere where I can't hear you talking, just try me and see what happens. Happy Recovery, _Sweetheart._

Your Fairest and Most Dashing,

Draco

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "How does _he_ know I'm _definitely_ pregnant? No one can be sure…I haven't even taken the test yet!" Hermione shuddered at the thought. She was all alone now, possibly with a baby, and her ex-boyfriend was tracking her down 24/7.


End file.
